dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Supernova Cooler
|inventor='Cooler' |user='Cooler Meta-Cooler Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016' |color= & & or & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Supernova Sphere of Destruction Gigantic Ki Blast Divine Wrath: Purification God of Destruction's Clever Scheme' }} http://dbx2.gamerlando.com/kuula.html is a variant of the Supernova utilized by Cooler. Overview The user raises his hand and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Like the Death Ball and Supernova, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. According to Cooler, the energy charge rate for the attack is significantly faster than Frieza's own Supernova version to the extent that it only requires a few seconds to fully charge up. Usage When Cooler's final form proved to be too much for Goku to handle, Goku's transforms into his Super Saiyan form. Battered around and overpowered by Goku's rage and desperation, Cooler launched his Supernova, intent on destroying Goku along with the Earth, mentioning he can gather his energy much faster than Frieza. However, the Super Saiyan manages to push the Supernova back with a Super Kamehameha, sending Cooler and his Supernova into the Sun, and it seems that he is destroyed. A similar attack was later used by Meta-Cooler during his and Goku's fight on New Planet Namek, although it did not destroy the planet that time, with Goku only escaping due to his use of Instant Transmission beforehand. Variations *'DUAL Supernova Cooler' - Cooler's variation of DUAL Supernova which is two person team attack version of Supernova Cooler which appears as his Dual Ultimate Attack skill in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. Can be added to Final Form Cooler's custom skillset via Partner Customization allowing him to initiate the Dual Ultimate which if successfully followed up by a partner's (Future Warrior, Time Patroller NPCs, or when teamed with Final Form Cooler) secondary assist attack will result in Cooler and his partner both attacking the opponent as a pair with Supernova Cooler at the same time. Video Game Appearances This technique appears as Cooler's signature Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 where it is named Supernova Cooler. It is similar but separate to Frieza's in-game Supernova technique, being darker in color and is created and thrown utilizing a full hand instead of a single finger. It also charges up slightly faster than Frieza's Supernova fitting with Cooler's claim in the film that he can charge energy faster than his brother. It is used by both Cooler (in all his forms), Meta-Cooler, and Supervillain Meta-Cooler. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, the Future Warrior can learn this skill by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Cooler's Training. Before launching the technique, the Future Warrior will remark "get out of my sight". After the 1.09.00 Update, Cooler gains a special type of Ultimate Skill known as a Dual Ultimate Attack. Cooler's Dual Ultimate is his own variation of Frieza's Dual Ultimate DUAL Supernova which appears under the name DUAL Supernova (Cooler) a two person team attack version of which allows Final Form Cooler and a partner to attack as a pair at the same time with Supernova Cooler. The Future Warrior can learn this skill after achieving Partner Level (maximum friendship) with Final Form Cooler as an Instructor then speak to him. Cooler notes while they've made some progress as an underling they think to small and should seek to fight alongside him as his partner and decides they should try DUAL Supernova (Cooler) next time they are in battle before teaching them his Dual Ultimate. The attack's strength increases as Final Form Cooler's Partner Gauge (a secondary gauge for his Instructor icon in Play Data that appears after reaching maximum friendship with him as an Instructor) fills up (which fills by teaming up with him in quests, selecting him as a partner in the Infinite History Saga, or successfully performing his Dual Ultimate Attack together in battle). Final Form Cooler can perform the secondary assist regardless of the skills he has equipped though his partner must initiate it with the DUAL Supernova (Cooler) skill and vice versa. Supernova Cooler appears in Dragon Ball FighterZ, as Cooler's Meteor Attack, under the name https://wikiwiki.jp/dbfzjpwiki/%E3%82%AF%E3%82%A6%E3%83%A9. When used on the ground it functions as a counter super, with Cooler briefly taking a solid stance and radiating an aura briefly. Should any attack hit him in this state, Cooler will counterrattack by grabbing his opponent, kneeing them into the air, and then knocking them back into the ground with two punches, before quickly charging and blasting his opponent with the attack. When used in the air, however, Cooler immediately goes for a grab. This variant of the move can be comboed into. Gallery Final Form Supernova.JPG|Cooler prepares a Supernova Goku Supernova.JPG|Goku tries to block Cooler's Supernova Goku Counter's Cooler Rock Splatter 1.jpg|Goku struggles with Cooler's Supernova References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks